Imagination
by GothPunkSkateChik
Summary: T/P-Pan sees things,things that she isn't suppose to see,a shrink tells her to write a book about it,she does,she tells all about the time with trunks,her imagination and her feelings
1. The shrink

Take the pills Pan, just take them" The shrink said to me and smiled. I looked up at her and nodded ' No '   
" You have to do something about all of this Pan" The shrink said and I looked down  
You have to take the pills pan, pan, pan,pan,pan, ugh how many times can you say my name.  
I smiled a little because of my own moking voice in my thoughts but looked up again as she started to talk once again with her stupid boring voice  
" Well if you don't want to take the pills, we'll have to do it another way, do you understand that Pan, I mean, bla,bla,bla" That's al that I heard the shrink say, I mean you have to hear her voice it's so fucking boring, I might just fall asleep, oh but wait maybe she will give me toehr pills for that too  
I looked up at her and nodded like I was actually listening  
yeah right  
" Pan we'll do it another way like I said" The shrink said once agian, yeah I heard that, and I nodded.  
Well maybe it's a good thing, I mean there aren't any pills involved and what could be worse then pills, nothing, except clowns and needles  
" Pan" Yes say my name once again you stupid, ugh i can't find any name to suit her, she looked at me patiently and I smiled so that she could continue her stupid boring story  
" Well you have to keep a diary, well not exacly a diary, more a book where you write about your life, not your intere live just the part where it got worse, ok Pan, is that ok with you Pan"   
Ugh can't she ever stop talking, i thought shrinks were suppose to listen and not just talk  
" Allright I'll do it" I heard myself say and i was about to stand up when she got something from her drawer  
" This is the book you'll have to write in Pan" AAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SAME MY NAME OVER AND OVER.  
" yes mam" I said and smiled a bit about the mam part untill I saw something behind the window  
Don't say anything, she'll say you'll have to take the pills. Act normal, just act normal.  
I grabbed the book, shook her hand, took my jacket and walked out of her office  
Thank dende I'm not in that office anymore. I pushed the button from the elevator and waited for it to come.  
  
When I got home I took my keys out of my jacket and opend the door and layed the keys down. I put the book down on the table and I sat down at the couch and I put the t.v. on  
Ugh nothing on once again, bleh,bleh bleh what the hell am I gonna do now? i looked around and fianlly my eyes landed on one object  
' The book' the stupid ass shrink gave me  
Hmm should i do it, or not, that is the question. I laughed out loud and went to grab a pen. Better start writing, the sooner i get this over with, the sooner i can hit that shrink.  
Once again I laughed out loud.   
I'm kinda pathetic, I laugh at my own jokes, well anyway I'll better start  
Ok she said ' start your story when it all got worse' well that has to be when I turned 16  
  
" Mom" Pan yelled and looked around for her black baggy pants  
" Darn where the hell is it" Pan asked and again and threw some clothes out of the way  
" MOM" Pan yelled once again and started to get pissed off  
* I am standing here in my underwear and my bra and I can't find my pants* Pan thought and laughed a little  
She walked out of the room to find Videl when she bumped into someone  
" Goten get the fuck out of my way motherfucker" Pan yelled and pushed him away when she suddenly noticed it wasn't goten, it was trunks  
" hehe woops, hehe, what are you like doing here" pan asked and smiled  
Trunks laughed and looked at her  
" Well I'm searching for goten, hmm but this surprise is nice" Trunks said and Pan laughed a little and Trunks began to laugh aswell  
They both began to roll over the floor laughing when Pan suddenly bumped into someone once again.  
She looked up and smiled and looked embarresed at the same time  
" Hi, goten" pan said and stood up. "what are you doing here" Pan asked and goten laughed  
" I was looking for trunks but I can see he was busy" Goten said and Pan looked at him and pushed him off the stairs  
" PPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" Goten yelled when he fell of the stairs and Pan smiled  
" serves him right" Pan smiled and turned around and walked to her room while winking at trunks  
" Now to find my pants" Pan said when she found her red with black stripped nylon stockings and putt them both on. She grabbed her red tanktop and put over that a black fishnet tanktop  
" AAAH THERE THEY ARE" pan yelled when she found her black baggy skater pants  
She put them on grabbed her dogcollar and walked out of her room. When she turned around she still saw Trunks standing there still in shock. She smiled a bit and walked down the stairs where goten stil lay.  
" Pathetic boys" Pan said and grabbed a sandwich and her skateboard and walked out of the house  
" BYE MOM AND DAD" Pan yelled and rode off on her skateboard  
When she got at school she saw all kinds off stupid looks at her and she just put up her middle finger and walked past them  
" Motherfuckers " pan said and walked towards her locker put her skateboard in it and turned around just in time to see bra, marron, flower, polish and pink walking towards her  
" Freak" Pink said and tried to push Pan out of the way but pan jst stood there, so she tried it again  
" Leave her alone pink" Bra said and marron  
" Yeah just leave her alone" Pink just looked at them and looked discusting  
" If you want to be a freak like her, then go ahead, don't follow me" Pink said and they all fallowed  
Marron and Bra looked sad at Pan and Pan looked discusting  
" I don't need your pity" pan said and walked away  
  
Hmm strange how everything can change so soon  
I'm hungy and i really need to pee. I walked towards the bathroom and went to pee  
Maybe this will help, maybe that weird old shrink has a point.  
AAH AM I GOING INSANE, DID I JUST THINK THAT, NOOOOOOOO   
ok I am allready insane, hahaha  
I pulled up my pants after I wipped and I went to get something to eat  
  
JJJJJJJAMMIIIIIII I LOVE KIWI  
The bell suddenly rang and I fell off my chair  
darnit, why do people always have to ring my bell, can't they just ring someone else their bell, ugh anoying people  
Walking to the door, walking to the door, walking to the door, I really have to stop thinking  
I opend the door and looked around but I didn't see anyone  
Stupid brats, can't they just push some old grandma down the hill in her weelchair  
  
  
wel this is my first chapter, and i really hope you like it :) I hope it's writen ok, because this is the first time I ever wrote like this :D I kinda like it  
Well please review :D:D  
Thnx  
Byee  
GothPunkSkateChik  
I do not own any of the dragonball z/gt characters, I do own that anoying shrink ;) 


	2. The girl

This isn't good for me, that stupid old cranky shrink, arggh I hate her that bitch  
Because of her I can't sleep. Hm what if that stupid brats from this afternoon pushed her of the cliff, hehe that would be funny  
Ugh now I can't stop thinking about my childhood and now i wa..  
" Panny-chan, Panny-chan, come, come, come"   
Get lost, you're not real, nothing is real  
" Panny come and let's play, come on"   
I suddenly smiled and looked around searching for it  
" Come on, you can't find me"   
" oh yes I can, just try me" I yelled and walked around   
" WHAAAAAAAAA"   
I grinned when she appeared and laughed when I saw her face  
" You can't scar me you stupid bitch" I said and laughed even harder  
" Oh yeah, well you just said that I wasn't real, so I have the right to..AAAAAH" She yelled and I laughed when I saw her trip over the carpet  
Until she pulled me with her and we both fell  
" hahahahha, stop it, stop it" I yelled and looked around and she was gone  
I smirked and yelled " scared are we eh?!!"   
At that moment the little bear apart and started dancing in front of me and grabbed my arm and pulled me with him  
" How come no one is stronger then me except you guys" I looked at him questioning and he smiled  
" Well because we are just better and stronger then you" The girl said when she appeared ones again  
Suddenly i felt something wet and I turned around to see her standing there with a watergun  
" Ooh no you don't" I said and she grinned  
" Oh yes I will" And she shot water on me  
  
Argh crap I feel like shit, how late did I go to sleep last night  
I looked around and saw that my whole bed was covert in water and smiled remembering last night  
Well I better start that stupid book from my shrink again, or she'll torment me ones again with saying *pan you have to take the pills pan*  
  
  
Pan got home and went to her room and saw her boxing ball laying on the ground. She changed her outfit and putt a baggy pants on and a tanktop  
" Better get some aggression of my system or dad will kill me" She hang the ball up and started to kick and hit against it until she noticed something was missing.  
She walked towards her c.d player and put it on. She waited until you could hear through out the whole house dry cell   
" Inside my body crumbles" Pan sang along and started to kick and hitting the boxing ball ones again.  
* that stupid bitches, ugh I really can't stand that pink, and I mean what kind of fucking name is pink* Pan thought and smirked a little of her own thoughts  
There was a knock on her door but she didn't hear it, she was now singing with the used  
" Is it worth it can you even hear me" Pan sang and she smiled  
* this song always makes me happy* pan thought and started to kick the boxing ball harder  
The door suddenly opened and trunks and goten stood there waiting for her to turn around and look at them  
" Paaaaaaan" Goten yelled and pan pretend that she didn't hear it  
" pan can you hear me" Goten yelled ones again and pan smirked  
* just come a little bit closer asshole* Pan thought and smirked even more  
Goten walked towards the boxing ball and just at that moment pan hit the boxing ball really hard and goten flew out of her window  
" Pan I will kill you" Goten yelled while flying down and landing on his ass  
" hehe I always wanted to do that" Pan said and she smirked ones again  
" You know pan you really look like vegeta, a lot" Trunks said and pan smiled  
" I know and I love it" Pan said and walked away and trunks walked after her  
Pan got something to drink out of the fridge and handed trunks also something to drink  
" So trunks what do you think of rock music" Pan asked and grinned  
  
  
  
I haven't changed that much, thinking of it  
I stood up and I grabbed something to eat  
The doorbell rang ones again and I got annoyed   
How come every time I want to eat something that stupid bell rings  
I walked towards the door and opened it and again I saw no one  
" Some day I'll kill those stupid brats, but only after they've pushed my shrink from the hill in her wheelcvhair even thought hasn't even got one" 


End file.
